It's Not Always Sunshine
by NollyLvn
Summary: Walking in the night with a coffee in hand is something, but if you're attacked by a ghoul while doing so, it is something else. Touken fic. -AU (humanTouka & ghoulKaneki)
1. Chapter 1

Uhh, let's reverse their roles.

''

**It's Not Always Sunshine**

''

In this fucked up, hideous world, a girl with bluish hair is walking down a street with a pancake in her hands. She looks around searching for her friend, well, her magnifying _best _friend, unaware of her own attention-catching beauty. They agreed to go book-shopping today, but the douche still hasn't shown her nose yet. She grunts, where the hell is that Yoriko?

"Touka-chan!"

Oh, here she is. "So late." She spits angrily albeit obviously faking it.

"Sorry," the orange with brownish hair apologizes. "My mom asked me to help her buying a month provision for our family."

The former eyes her, scanning her friend's sweaty figure. "Who are you?"

The girl is shocked to hear that, but her eyes roll when she realizes what Touka is doing, "Kosaka Yoriko, and you?"

This is their thing.

"Do _I_ have to?" Touka frowns, and sighs when Yoriko nods eagerly. She started it, she has to finish it.

"Kirishima Touka."

They stare each other, seeding a contest. After a few seconds, Touka puts both of her hands in the air, signaling give up. "You win." The statement makes the orange-eyed girl laugh, thus taking the other girl's hand in hers. Successfully making the guy who is walking by look at them with 'seriously, dude?' look. "Sorry." She mutters in embarrassment, the guy goes with an annoyed huff.

Damn Yoriko.

''

Touka walks, now she is walking with big, thick books of rabbit in her bag. She regrets shoving her pancake into her stupid best friend's mouth to shut her up an hour ago, now she has nothing to eat. And it's night already. A cup of coffee would be a pleasure now.

She goes to a café and orders a cappuchino, taking it with her as she blows it softly, hoping it'd be a little colder to be edible in her throat instead of burning it if she had drunk on it all at once like she wants to. A guy watches her from afar. She doesn't give any crap to it, some creep just happen to look at her way, he'll avert his probably perverted look to other girl.

And her bag is getting heavier each step she takes.

"Hey, bitch."

What the _fuck_?

She turns around, to have Nishiki behind her with a weird look and sprinkles, she thought they were sprinkles but when she looks closer, they are in fact sweats, on his face. "Bastard."

One of the guy's eyebrow twitches, "Stupid Touka."

The blue haired girl glares at him, "Shut up, you callous. What do you want?"

Nishio Nishiki, her senior, stared at her for a moment, apprehending something. When Touka turns on her heels, he admits, "Nothing." Then he shrugs, "Watch your back, stupid human." And he is gone into the world of romance when his girlfriend, Kimi, calls his phone, maybe telling him to pick her up from somewhere because he rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, yeah." Silence. "Where?" A short period. "Hmm. K." An angry voice from his phone. "Yes!" He closes his phone and looks at Touka who is snickering evilly, "Good bye."

"Yeah, see you too, fucker."

A look from him, then he goes away searching for his little princess.

That was half an hour ago, the purplish blue eyed girl stalks the streets. She prefers walking in small streets instead of taking a bus, her money department doesn't allow her to be that luxurious.

This idiot bag is going to be the death of her.

Then she begins pondering about shitty Nishiki's strange behavior today; he 'greeted' her out of the blue -usually, he would never do that except the world's going to end-, he so seriously _stared _at her -which is extremely impossible because he thought of her as an eyesore-, he pretty much told her to be careful -this case would only occurs if his own manhood is in danger-, he called her 'stupid human'- isn't he one too?-, and he said-

"Agh!"

Suddenly, she is gasping as a sharp pain hits her side. Touka, now on the ground, becomes aware of her situation now, she is in a somewhat isolated street, which she put the blame on Nishiki for putting the quest in the first place, her vision slowly functioning again, revealing a black haired guy standing in front of her with shiny, amazing big red cables behind him.

She spits blood. The same pain from before kicking again, thus throwing her to a nearby walls. She scrambles and her eyes get used to the dark.

Realization hits her like a bitch, Nishiki said 'good bye' because he'd never seen her again. Forever. He already knew she was being targeted by someone.

Some_thing_.

"You look nice," the guys says, lifting the injured girl up by the neck. He licks the blood running on Touka's forehead to her chin, "You _taste _nice."

That moment, she knows her life is about to end.

''

Just wanna say I'm still alive but I can't be as active as I was before because… I'm not even exaggerating it, _school_. I'm sorry, I've been inactive for almost half of the year.

I hope you like it! Share your thoughts with me, it'll incredibly boost my selfish will to write more.

12/04/2014 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2

Got so many support! I'm in the clouds! But since I don't know if I can write a good _fight _scene or not, this probably suck. Well, enjoy, netizen (internet citizen)!

Bad writing-skill warning.

''

**It's Not Always Sunshine**

**2**

''

And shit gets real.

Touka doesn't think she'll get away easily from this guy, whose olive eyes so deep like a hole. An empty hole, she notes. But she has to get away. She smirks, all those martial art practices should pay off sooner or later.

She throws a punch, landing viciously on his nose, making it cracks and bleeds. He tastes his own blood, still holding her by the neck. She shivers, knows what about to meet her. And it is true, he has thrown her to the ground when she gains back her conscious. She didn't pass out, she knows it. She needs to fight this man.

This ghoul.

She stumbles to her knees and looks around, trying to find her bag. She always has a pepper spray in hand in case something bad happens, maybe it's the time.

"Looking for this?" the ghoul says, cold, soft but rough voice pierced her ears, she sees him lifting up her _bag_. Touka curses, and runs in a rush. "You really think you can outrun me?" He laughs.

The big red cables she saw earlier catches her ankle, doing a good job keeping her from running away. There must be something she could do. She can do. She stills, maybe if she pretends die, he will go away just like a bear. One of his eyebrows raises up, and the cables, which in fact _kagune, _brings her closer to the man-eating bastard. He doesn't even need to inch a step.

But he is no bear, they both know that.

"Put me down." Touka hisses.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I can't," he smiles lovingly. Touka didn't know that ghouls can be pretty. However, she learns it the hardest way. Because witnessing something amazing when you're about to lost your life isn't all that pleasing. "You smell so tasty I can't hold myself."

She tries to give him a punch, or two, if not for his kagune putting a space between them out of her punch territory. She screams for help, but no one hear that desperate cry. The only thing she can hear is their breaths, and her heartbeat. She is sure this grayish black eyed ghoul can hear that too. His kagune grip tightens, almost crushing her ankle in the process. The blood that was running to her chin, now is running back to her head, going down to the ground past her hair, reddening it through the scarlet liquid's way.

After a few seconds of silence, she has had enough, she risk her leg's safety to break free, kicking the glowing red kagune with her right foot. Not only now Touka is growling out of the stringing pain in her –probably broken- right leg, she also becomes aware that this guy, or ghoul, or monster, whatever, is staring at her. What's with guys staring at her today?

What exactly is he thinking? Eating her from the leg? Puking out her eyes? Brewing some soup out of her brain and innards? Letting her headless?

Her bag. The stupid thing still has a few books, a few heavy books. All of a sudden, she feels almost relieved and nostalgic she hasn't left her annoying bag on the street. An idea plops as a bulb does so in her brain.

"Let's par."

The black haired ghoul frowns, "Excuse me?" This is the first time someone, or food, has asked to spar with him.

She realizes his polite attitude, too bad he is a ghoul. "Let's," she now thinks about it as a prey, sparring with your predator doesn't really sound like a good plan. "Par." She gulps.

He considerate it, even a newborn would know unarmed human will never win against a hungry ghoul, it's just natural. He is bored anyway, so why not? "Alright." He says as he puts her down, watching his food struggles to stand and takes the bag. Pepper spray doesn't work on ghouls, their RC cells won't be taken down just by some low spray thing. And he can hear her heart beats so fast, watering his mouth more than it does with other humans. Ghouls' senses are far better than humans'. "Please strike first, I won't move." He shrugs and sits on the ground, knowing whatever happens, he will be the last laughing anyway.

That cocky bastard.

Touka hates his kagune particularly because it's red, a weapon to kill, and somehow nice-looking, but she hates his eyes more. "Keep your words, you eerie monster." Was it just her imagination or she saw his mouth twitched a little? One of her books must have a bookmark in them, she takes it, making it curl into a cone with her hands. A sharp cone. Their distance isn't that far, only six steps away and she can kick him in the gut.

So she sprints and stabs the cone into his eye, "Eat this."

She hears him cry and fall to the ground, she bets that was unexpected. A grin creeps to her lips. But not for long, since she knows a ghoul's regeneration is at an impossible speed. Once again, she runs, not forgetting to call 911. And realizing only one of his eyes that was black.

After his eye heals, and the good-smelling girl ran away, he sits on the ground with a hungry stomach to feed and a bookmark in hand. He remembers what she said, _"you eerie monster."_ His hands weaken, and the fucking bookmark slowly opens to its rectangular shape, though a bit bloody and creased by the girl's previous action.

**The Black Goat's Egg**, he reads. And he laughs because he likes the book and thus growing some interest in this girl, and at the irony because this event turns out to be Cinderella. Usually, Cinderella leaves a glass shoe, but this one leaves a hella _bookmark_ behind.

Besides, he has to return it anyway.

''

"Touuuka-chan!" An inevitable voice rings in her room. Just what she needs in the morning. It'd be a little better if Yoriko bring some caffeine with her. Sometimes, the blue haired girl has to remind herself why she loves this loud, cheery orange-haired bundle of meat. "Is your head okay?"

No shit Sherlock she was just attacked by a ghoul and is now perfectly _okay_.

"I'm okay," is what Touka says though.

Yoriko seems letting a relieved sigh out and a plastic is being put down by her delicate hands, "I bring you some coffee."

Oh yes she fucking loves this girl.

While the blue eyed girl is blowing some air to her beloved coffee, Yoriko says, "I still can't imagine you being hit by a car." Obviously taken by the other girl's lie.

"It just happens," Touka shrugs and continues her activity.

"Can you not taking it so lightly as if it were nothing?" she glares at the coffee-drinking girl, taking a cheese bread from the plastic.

"It is."

"It is not!"

"It practically is, okay?"

"But your leg-,"

"Fine."

"Oh? What about your ankle?" Yoriko folds her hands impatiently.

"Just a little hurt."

Yoriko moves and puts a finger on Touka's left ankle, making the girl shrieks in pain and shock, even though she does it slowly. "Your argument is invalid." Yoriko declares victoriously as the Kirishima girl pouts and turns her red face.

''

Three weeks after, Touka walks in the morning to Yoriko's house to get her notes. The day holds little sunshine as it is cloudy, better bring an umbrella before she regret it when it rains later. Yoriko thinks that twenty one days Touka in the infirmary makes her grades lower, and decides they should rush the notes together, which takes up all day.

At eleven in the night, Touka yawns for the nineteenth time for the last hour. "It's all for today. You should sleep here tonight, Touka-chan," says Yoriko.

"No, thank you, but I can't," she refuses and starts to pack her things.

"Why? It's almost midnight, it's not proper for a lady to walk alone at night," persistent she is. Touka rolls her eyes and bid good night, saying she has to do something at home. A lie, of course, she won't be burden more than needed for Yoriko, and besides, home sweet home.

She walk through the streets just like three weeks ago, feeling a little wierded out by the fact she survived a ghoul attack here not long ago. She wonders if he'll meet him again.

She certainly hopes not.

The blue haired girl looks around, there are still some people walking around. And the sky, no moonlight, only clouds flying darkly. Unfortunately, she's left her umbrella at the Kosaka's. Stupid umbrella. Her apartment is still out of her range even if she runs all the way to it. It leaves no choice but to be soaked wet in this mercilessly cold night.

A far drip of water falls from the sky, Touka sighs, her books are really unlucky she pities them, and the other drips come stumbling one after another until it becomes a light drizzle. "Can't be worse."

No more nice drizzles and here comes the rain.

She grunts and keeps walking, avoiding little mud puddles, not even minding to run because it is just going to do exactly nothing, finding a shield for a while will also be a pain in the ass if the rain's going for long. Alone, on the streets, in the middle of the night, she's a good prey for ghouls. It also doesn't help that her apartment is pretty cheap, which means it's somewhat unlikable by society, due to the low place it build on.

She braces herself for anything to happen.

Out of the blue, someone covers her mouth with their hand and takes her to a nearby tree. "Shhh, don't make a sound." A deep voice whispers. But she isn't a tamed animal, so she bites his hand hard, blood comes out of it. She almost feels sorry if not for the wound to heals so fucking fast. That second, she knows this guy is a ghoul.

It won't be surprising, really, if she were eaten by a ghoul now. She called for it in the first place, walking alone at night? That's a huge invitation card for ghouls. Not to mention the cute rain.

Touka and the ghoul guy is hidden behind a big tree, its dark and damp. Then they hear sounds of running footsteps and they see flames everywhere. Magnifying, wonderful red scatters all around the street and she watches it in wonder, the guy makes a shift and they are sitting on the wet ground.

But how are flames supposed to exist under this hell of a rain?

"Look closer," the ghoul says beside her ear, she can feel the heat rummaging from his breath. When he hears a moronic 'huh' as an answer, he replies, "For God's sake, it's kagunes."

He releases her lips so she can talk, or make a fool out of herself. "What?" She frowns, sinking in the information into her head.

"Be glad I saved you from those people," he sighs and completely lets her go when there are no more hints from those 'people'. "You could have been dead."

Oh.

Which shock you more; being eaten or being _saved_ by a ghoul?

They are now in the dark behind a tree, sitting in front of each other in calmness. She doesn't get how can she keep her senses instead of passing out or freaking out, maybe the fact that this ghoul has saved her ass keeping her from fainting right on his face.

"Sorry, I almost killed you the other day," he mutters, looking down. "I didn't mean it, I was just hungry and you were there, so…"

Well, that's one good reason to say apologize.

When she gives silence as a reply, he stutters, "Umm, I guess this is yours." He hands her bookmark, as ugly as the situation seem, that bookmark is still hers. She eyes it carefully, a ghoul still means a ghoul. He still eats humans. And she is a human.

She decides it's futile to do that, the guy looks nice and friendly enough with his black hair and deep olive eyes, besides he gave back her bookmark, what bad can appear out of this?

Sarcasm applied.

She takes it back, and he smiles a friggin happy one, "You are not scared of me?" he questions, note the happy-ending sound of his voice. Touka, seeing droplets of crystal water on his hair, shrugs and he announces, "Great!" He quickly stands and pulls out his hand to help her up, albeit awkwardly. She doesn't take it at first, but this guy resemblance Yoriko a little -their cheery personalities in fusion can win an Oscar in an instant-, and when she eventually holds his hand, she feels his hand heat, warming her cold ones. "Kaneki Ken."

"…" She clears her throat out of random, "Kirishima Touka."

And their tale goes on from here.

''

Too much for expecting?

Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this lame fic from me! Special thanks to: **Guest, Dr, Kenryuu, xxxDreamingflowerxxx, FlowerQT02** (Flo-chan! XD), **keytoglitter, usuratonkachixx, LovingmyOTP's, **and **Daedricdragon**. :3

Please tell me what's in your mind :)

12/13/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
